Mistakes
by Kuddls
Summary: Emma got pregnant when she was 16, but she didn't tell anyone, not even the father. 15 years later she returns to Toronto. I suck at summeries, please r&r. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned Degrassi, do you really think I'd be writing this fanfiction? I don't.

"Annabelle Christine Nelson!" my mom yelled from downstairs. "Get your butt down here this instant!"

I climbed down the stairs to face her mother, who no doubt had found out about her skipping day. "Yes mother?"

"Don't you 'yes mother' me Annabelle!" How dare you skip again! If you do it one more time, the school says they're going to suspend you!"

"Do you have to call me Annabelle? I hate that name! Call me Anna," I said back.

"Don't you dare try to change the subject!" my mom bellowed. "Why did you skip school this time! To hang out with your boyfriend? You know there are more important things than boys in this world!"

"For your information, I skipped school to help out a friend!" I hollered back. "And who are you to lecture me on something like that! You got pregnant when you were 16! And I'm still a virgin! If you want to lecture someone on that, lecture Chrissy!" I pointed behind my back to my twin sister and she froze. I realized what I did, and immediately felt bad. I'd snitched on my sister.

"Christina," my mom said, her voice deathly quiet, "is this true?"

"Um, well, uh," my sister stuttered, I knew she was going to kill me for this.

"Christina?" my mom said questioningly. "Explain."

"Well, you see, I was talking to Jake," she started. Jake was her boyfriend of two years. "And we were thinking, since we'd been together for so long, that maybe it was time to take it to the next level. But we only did it once."

"Just go upstairs, both of you," my mom said, "I'll talk to you later."

Chrissy and I scrambled up the stairs, we were both happy we were let off so easily, for now.

Maybe I should give you some background info. My name is Annabelle Marie Nelson, but everyone calls me Anna. I'm 15 years old. I have a twin sister named Christina Marie Nelson. I'm the daughter that causes my mom a lot of stress. I've been playing poker since I was 5, and the 5th graders taught me on the playground. I'm a rule-breaker, the intimidating girl at JFK High. I had a rep, that my mom said was like my dad's. I don't know about that, though. As I said, I've never met my dad.

Our mom is Emma Christine Nelson. She has this program called SITE that she started. It's environment crap. She's big on the environment. Anyway, SITE went national about 10 years ago. We're pretty well off, actually we're kinda rich. We live in a condo in New York City. Mom had Chrissy and me when she was 16, we've never met our father. She ran away from her home in Toronto, Canada, when she was 4 months along. We see our grandparents once in a while.

Chrissy is the good girl. She always gets straight As, (as opposed to my Bs, Cs, and occasional Ds). She's in the gifted classes at school. She's into the environment too. She's a vegetarian, like my mom. I don't think she's ever skipped, or gotten into trouble, with the exception of her night of losing her virginity. I bet my mom wishes I was just like Chrissy. Now, don't get me wrong, I love my sister. We're really tight, but she can be such a goody-goody!

Well, there we were, in the upstairs family room, just sitting in two chairs, waiting for our punishments. I turned on the TV, while Chrissy read her book. I turned to a re-run of Pimp My Ride (I love cars), and began watching. I must have fallen asleep because a few hours later I opened my eyes and some reality show was on, that I'd never watched. Then, our mom called us downstairs.

"Anna, Chrissy, come down here," our mom called.

"Great," I mumbled as we made our way down the stairs. Chrissy was nervous, she hardly ever got in trouble.

"Yes mom?" Chrissy asked, her voice was shaking slightly.

"Pack your bags," my mom said, "we're leaving."

Chrissy's eyes got wide. "No, mom! I promise I'll be better! Please don't send us away!" she begged. What a wimp.

"No, Chrissy, I'm not sending you and Anna away, we're taking a trip for a little while," my mom explained. "I called your school and told them. We'll be back in a week." Chrissy and I went upstairs into our rooms and packed. We have separate rooms. I pulled out my green duffel bag and packed it with enough clothes for a week, some magazines (not the girly ones), a toothbrush, hairbrush, toothpaste, some money, and some eyeliner, mascara, and lip-gloss. Hey, I may not be a girly girl, but I did like some make up. I grabbed my black hand bag, that had my cards, flip phone, and some spare make up, and went downstairs. I noticed my mom had already packed, and we waited for Chrissy to finish packing. She came down stairs and we got into the cab and went to the airport.

After about 20 minutes of silence, I had to ask. "So mom, where are we going?"

"Toronto," my mom said, and my mouth fell open, as my sister gasped. The rest of the ride was silent, and so was the plane ride. The whole time I was wondering: Will I meet my dad?

A/N So, did you like it? Please r&r.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own it, I swear 

A/N Wow… I looked in my in my e-mail and I had 13 messages from the fanfic bot! I'd just like to say:

Alldressedupandnowheretogo: Thanx for telling me about that! I couldn't figure out what I wanted her middle name to be, I wrote that in accidentally. Lol. And thank you for the review.

Stonycase65: I know it's painfully obvious who that dad is, but I didn't want to say quite yet.

Chelsea, iluvspinner, castamla2010, jc4u, linzer-b, XxAngel02xX, thengrl13, Eden Marie, shoelace13, queenie12, slo motion: Thanks for the reviews! Hope you like this chapter!

Neviegirl: You reviewed just as I was writing this and checking my reviews. Lol!

So there we were riding in a cab to my grandparents house. I'd never been there, and I didn't see my grandparents very often, so I was kind of excited. My mom's eyes got wide when we passed this place called Hogart's Auto Shop. I don't know why. Maybe she knew Hogart? I'd never heard of him. We passed a couple more of his shops on the way to Spike and Snake's.

After a while, we pulled up to a blue house with a red door (A/N I don't know what Emma's house looks like). There was a mailbox that said Nelson/Simpson, so I assumed that this was my mom's old house. When we pulled into the driveway, my mom paid the taxi driver, and we were greeted by Spike, Snake, and Jack. Spike is my grandma, her real name is Christine, but we call her Spike, I don't know why. Snake is my mom's stepdad, but I call him my grandpa. I've never met my real grandpa, mom says he's in a mental hospital. My family's so screwed up. Jack is my uncle, but I don't call him Uncle Jack because he's only 2 years older than I am.

Everyone said the usual hi, how are you, you've grown so much, blah, blah, blah. Then we went into the house. It was small, smaller than our condo, but it had a neat, homely sense, it was nice.

"So what grade are you two in now?" Spike asked us, trying to make small talk.

"Ninth," Chrissy answered, sipping the iced tea, Spike gave her.

"Wow," Spike answered. It was always like this. We'd never had a normal relationship with our grandparents. We rarely saw each other or talked on the phone. Spike always tried to make conversation with us though. "Won't you have any tea, Anna?" Spike asked. Sometimes I wondered if she remembered my name.

"No thanks," I replied. I always had to make sure to be polite around my grandparents. My mom made me. I think she was afraid that they'd think Chrissy and I were some big mistake, or something. "I don't like tea. Do you have any Gatorade, though?" I added.

Spike went to the fridge and got a Gatorade for me. "Thank you," I said, and I took the bottle, and began drinking it. Mom and Spike got into a conversation about SITE, then I heard my name.

"So will you and the girls be staying here?" Spike asked, she sounded rather hopeful. I think my mom noticed this, too because she I heard a bit of guilt in her voice.

"No, we got a room at the Raddison," my mom answered.

"Oh," Spike replied, with a hint of disappointment in her voice. Then we heard a knock on the door. Snake answered the door. There was a boy that looked about my mom's age standing there. I heard a gasp from my mom, and she looked like he was about to faint.

"What's he doing here?" mom hissed through her teeth.

"He's here to fix the car," Spike answered, she looked rather worried. "He owns a string of auto shops. Maybe you saw them? Hogart's Auto Shop?" All three of us nodded, and that Hogart dude stepped into the living room.

"Emma?" he asked, surprised. How did this guy know my mom?

"Jay," my mom replied coldly. My mom must not like him. I don't know why. She never mentioned a Jay Hogart to us. Wait, yes she did, she said he was the guy that broke her and her first love up. No wonder she didn't like him. He is kind of cute though. I remember finding a picture of him in mom's night stand once when I was looking for some candy that my mom hid.

"I can't believe you're here!" Jay exclaimed. He seems much more excited to see my mom, than my mom does to see him.

"Neither can I," my mom replied dryly. Then there was silence. I hate silence, especially tense silence, and you could cut the tension in here with a knife. Then Jay spoke again.

"So who are these two lovely young ladies?" he asked. Chrissy blushed, slightly. She always blushes whenever any remotely cute guy pays attention to her. Just then I noticed my mom's face looked suddenly tense and nervous. It paled and she began to stuttered.

"W-well, y-you s-see, this, um, is, uh Annabelle—," she started.

"Anna," I interrupted, annoyed.

"R-right," my mom said. "And this is uh, is um, Christina, but we call her Chrissy, andthey'remydaughters." My mom said that last part really fast, and no one could understand her.

"What?" Jay asked. He had this confused look on his face.

"Th-th-they're m-my d-d-dmalfansers," my mom mumbled. Why did she not want to say that we're her daughters?

"What!" Jay asked, he was clearly annoyed.

"Daughters!" my mom shouted. "They're my daughters! Okay?"

Jay suddenly looked rather sad. "Oh, so you're m-married?" he asked in a small voice.

"No," my mom answered.

Suddenly Jay started laughing. What an ass. "Woah, I would've never thought that Green Peace, out of all people would have a child out of wedlock!" he laughed.

"Green Peace?" Chrissy asked.

"So who's the father?" Jay asked once he stopped laughing. This question brought attention to everyone in the room. Snake fell down the remaining steps on which he was standing. Chrissy put her tea down and looked at mom. Jack dropped his gameboy. Spike dropped the plate she was holding, causing it to shatter into hundreds of tiny pieces, but instead of picking it up, she focused all her attention to my mom. My mom's face drained of all the blood. I was already watching this conversation, so I did nothing but straighten up. Jay noticed all this, and he suddenly looked very confused.

"So who's the father?" Jay repeated.

"You are," my mom said quietly. Was I thinking my dad was cute?

A/N It's not going to be completely a one shot. Next chapter is going to be 3rd person point of view. Please review, it keeps me writing.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of the characters except Anna and Chrissy blah blah blah

A/N

So, right where we left off……

"So who's the father?" Jay repeated his question.

"You are," my mom said quietly. Was I thinking that my dad was cute?

"What did you say!" Jay hollered.

"Yeah, what did you say?" I echoed, this was strange. Not the way I pictured meeting my dad at all.

"I said that—," mom started. I don't think she understood that we heard what she said.

"I know what you said!" Jay interrupted. "You said that I have two 14 or 15 year old daughters and you didn't even bother to tell me! May I ask why!"

"Well, you know, I thought that maybe you would want to graduate, or that maybe you might want to keep your girlfriend!" mom screamed back. "I had just turned 16, I was in the 10th grade, I didn't get to graduate!"

"You only didn't get to graduate because you ran away like a coward!" Jay yelled. "You didn't care if I graduated, you didn't care if Alex stayed with me! Hell, if you cared about that, you wouldn't have helped me cheat on her would you? You just didn't want to face me! You didn't want to have to come to me and say 'Jay I'm pregnant'! You didn't want to face the stares at school! You were scared!"

"How do you know what I wanted?" mom asked, she had tears in her eyes now. Did she love Jay? "I wanted a family! I wanted you to love me! But you could never love me could you? You loved Alex! I was just on the side, so you could come to me when she had to work! Sure, when I found out the test was positive I had a brief fantasy of us becoming a family! I would be in the kitchen making dinner, and you'd come in and kiss me, then play with the baby until I finished dinner. But it was nothing but a damn fantasy! It wasn't real!" Tears were falling freely down mom's face by the time she had finished her speech. Everyone was frozen to the spot watching the two.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Jay asked.

"I thought about it," mom replied. "I thought about it everyday of my life. I was even going to come down a few years ago, but mom said you were getting married. What was I supposed to do? Ruin your wedding? How is your wife by the way?" I couldn't believe this, Jay was married? Who would marry him?

"She's fine," Jay said. "She's not as good in bed as you, though." Snake made a movement like he was going to run over and strangle Jay, but Spike stopped him when mom stared speaking again. I wanted to strangle Jay as well. He was such an idiot!

"Yeah, well you'd better get used to her because I'm never sleeping with you again," mom answered. I couldn't believe she had slept with him in the first place! He seemed so stupid. Here he was, married, and saying that his wife wasn't in good in bed as my mom? Eww, bad mental images.

It was silent in the house for five whole minutes, then I spoke, like I said, I don't like silence. "So do you have any kids?" I asked.

"Two," he answered, not taking his eyes off my mom, "a three year old girl, named Lauren, and a 6 month old boy named Michael."

"So, who did you marry?" my mom asked, with a pained expression.

"Paige Michaelchuck," Jay answered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N I know this chapter was short, but they're going to get longer, I promise. And about that A/N at the end of last chapter, I lied, I like doing it in a first person point of view, so it's going to stay that way. I know this chapter kind of sucked, but I got a bit of writer's block. Thanks to all who reviewed. Keep reviewing! Please!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this? It's not like the people who own Degrassi would get anything out of suing me anyway. Oh well. I don't own Degrassi, or anything to do with it. Happy?

A/N Sorry for taking so long to update, I had a minor case of writer's block. Tons of thanks to eatmysox44 for helping me out!

"So, who did you marry?" I asked, with a pained expression.

"Paige Michaelchuck," Jay answered.

There was silence for a full five minutes. Anna wanted to break it, but she didn't know how. Apparently no one else did either. Everyone just stayed still in his or her spot, either too scared or nervous to move. Finally, Emma spoke.

"I need to lie down," she said simply. "Mom?"

"Coming," Spike answered, following her daughter into her old bedroom in the basement.

"I've……………… gotta go," said Jack, hurrying out of the room. Snake followed, neither one of them wanted to be in that room anymore. So, there was Jay and his two daughters in an awkward silence. It was broken by Anna.

"I want to meet my half brother and sister," she said.

"What?" asked Jay bewildered.

"Is there something wrong with your hear?" Chrissy asked sarcastically. "She— said— she— wants – to—meet—our—half—brother—and—sister." She spoke very slowly as if she were talking to a very small child with a low brain capacity.

Jay laughed in spite of himself; they were definitely his children.

"What's so funny?" Anna asked. "I find nothing funny about the fact that we want to meet our half brother and sister."

Jay drew a deep breath, trying to word his thoughts very carefully. He failed slightly, though. "How am I supposed to break it to Paige?"

"Break it?" Chrissy asked indignantly. "What, are we some kind of horrible tragedy that was brought in to your life?" Anna smiled at her sister, she was rarely this outspoken.

"Well, n-no, I … um,… was… uh, well," Jay stuttered.

"We're going," said Anna, "you can either take us, or we'll find a way ourselves."

"Fine," Jay muttered, giving in, "get into the car." Jay still had his old red-orange civic, with the sixteen speakers. They all got in, neither one of the girls sitting next to Jay. They drove in silence, Jay was wondering how he'd tell Paige.

He finally pulled into his two-car garage, seeing Paige's sleek black new mustang, meaning she was home. He wanted to tell Paige about the girls in private, but he didn't know how he'd get them to stay outside. He started to speak, choosing better words than last time. "Look, I want to tell Paige about you two in private, so could you please stay out here for a moment?" he pleaded hopefully.

The twins looked at each other, understanding what the other was thinking, and nodded in unison. Jay breathed a sigh of relief, and went inside his house to tell Paige.

No sooner had Jay stepped in the door, than had his 3 year old3-year-old daughter run up to him. "Daddy!" she squealed, flying into his arms.

"Hey sweety, where's mommy?" Jay said kissing his daughter on her head and setting her down gently.

"In the kitchen," answered Lauren, "feeding Mikey. Then, she says she's gonna cook pasketti."

"Spaghetti," he corrected.

"Right," she said before running down the hallway, and disappearing into her toy room.

Jay strode into his kitchen. Paige was at the sink doing dishes. _She looks so beautiful_. Jay thought, _but not as beautiful as_ _Emma. Woah where did that come from? I. Love. Paige. Period. _Taking these thoughts out of his head, he placed his arms around his wife and kissed her passionately.

"Woah what was that for?" Paige asked, breathlessly.

"For being a wonderful, understanding, beautiful, fun wife," Jay explained.

"What did you do?" Paige sighed.

"What do you mean?" Jay asked trying to sound innocent.

"Every time something is wrong, you kiss me, or give me presents, or something," Paige said.

Jay sighed, Paige knew him too well.

"Remember the time you pushed my Porsche, that I'd been saving for all my life over the hill and into the lake?" Paige asked. "We made love for an hour and a half before you told me." She smiled slightly at this memory.

Jay however remained serious. "Did I ever tell you that Emma and I dated in high school?"

Paige snorted, "Yeah right, you guys hated each other in highschool, except for that whole ravine thing. Besides, if you two had dated I'd have known about it."

Jay shook his head. "We didn't tell anyone," he said softly. "It was right after Alex and I got back together in 11th, after we were all cured."

Paige gaped, "You cheated on Alex!"

"Look, I'm not proud of it," Jay said, "but yeah. I guess you never knew that we slept together either?"

Paige could do nothing but shake her head. _Why is he telling her this? Was he leaving her for Emma? No, he would never do that! He loved her! Besides, he hadn't seen Emma for years_.

"Well, we did, quite a few times," Jay went on, snapping Paige out of her thoughts. "Anyway, long story short, she got pregnant, ran away for 15 years, and just came back today and told me."

Paige stared at him blankly, then started laughing.

"What!" he asked incredulously.

"You actually expect me to believe this?" She asked grinning.

Jay called to the girls, "Chrissy, Anna, come in here please."

Two identical girls shuffled. Their hair was just like Jay's, except for the fact that it reached just pass their shoulders. They had Jay's eyes too. They had Emma's nose, lips, and figure. They were also quite tall. One of them was wearing Jay's signature smirk, and the other was wearing Emma's sweet smile. They were definitely the products of Emma and Jay.

Paige stood up and went into the hallway in which Jay and the girls were standing.

"Paige this is Anna," Jay said, motioning to the girl in black capris, a black and red shirt, black converses, and black hoops. This was the girl with the smirk. When Paige said nothing, Jay went on. "And this is Chrissy," he said motioning to the girl in a blue and white plaid skirt, nice white skirt, white sandals, gold earrings, and a pearl necklace. She was the one with smile.

Paige said nothing once again. Instead, she decided to faint.

Jay was about to pick her up off the wooden floor, when he heard a someone banging on the door. He looked through the peephole, and his face paled when he saw…

A/N I'll just leave it there. I was kind of debating whether to make it longer or give you a small cliffy. I chose this one. The faster you review, the faster I write, and next chapter's gonna be good! I hope. Sorry it took me so long to write this, I had a small case of writer's block. I know what the next few chapters are going to be about, and I know how it's going to end. This story's going to be rather short, I'd probably say about 8-10 chapters. Also, a prequal is in the making! I'd like to apologize if part of this story is red and underlined. My computer just decided to start doing this in the middle of my typing. It's very strange. I was trying to debate whether to have him marry Manny, Alex, Amy, or Paige. I finally decided Paige would be the best. Also, I love EmJays 'hint hint'

**Chavela2: **That wasn't harsh, everyone's entitled to their own opinions. Thanks for reviewing.

**twistedillusions0****crashetburn****StonyCase65****linzer-b****-, ****thengrl13****CutUpAngel****castalma2010****XxAnGeL02xX****queenie12****Shoelace13****Eden Marie****StorytellerD****JemmaLoVe****, Lost2thoughts: **Thanks for reviewing! **  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Do you think I own Degrassi? If you do, you should go read the disclaimers on my other chapters.

Right where we left off…

Jay was about to pick her up off the wooden floor, when he heard someone banging on the door. He looked through the peephole, and his face paled when he saw an angry looking Emma.

The minute he'd unlocked it, Emma burst in. "Who the hell gave you the damn right to pick up my friggin daughters to your house!" she hollered as loudly as she could.

A frightened looking little girl stumbled down the hall. "Daddy, who are they?"

"This is daddy's old friend and your sisters," he explained.

"Ohh," exclaimed Lauren, "c'mon." She dragged Anna and Chrissy down the hallway.

"How dare you call me an old friend, you son of a whore!" Emma screamed. She only cussed when she was mad, and she was fuming!

"First of all, could you please watch your language and keep your voice down in front of my children?" Jay boomed. "Second of all, what was I supposed to say? Lauren this is daddy's old sex mate!"

"No, of course not," Emma said, much more softly than before. She was surprised that Jay, of all people, had just reprimanded her for cussing! "Do you have somewhere we can talk?"

Jay led her into the living room. It was quite nice actually. They had a nice white couch, with two matching chairs. A nice wooden coffee table, which held a crystal candy dish on top of it. They had a plasma television, a nice stereo system surrounding it. Below the TV there was a black cabinet, with sliding glass doors, revealing a dvd/vcr, a cable box, and many movies. The floors were made out of cherry wood, but had a nice white carpet lain out on top.

"Jay you didn't steal this stuff did you?" Emma asked in a soft voice.

"No, Emma, I'm not like that anymore," Jay answered, "but you'd no that if you hadn't have run away.

Emma looked ashamed. "I had no choice. I couldn't have an abortion, but I couldn't face every thing at home."

"You could have at least told me," Jay said.

"I know," replied Emma.

"Why didn't you?" he asked, sitting on the couch.

"I honestly don't know," said Emma sitting next to him. "I was going to tell you the minute I found out, but then I got scared. At first I was scared that you'd yell at me, say it was my entire fault, then abandon the baby and me. I was scared you'd spread it all over school that I was pregnant. I was just, scared."

"You didn't give me a chance to do any of that though, you just took off," Jay said, anger rising. "You hid the existence of my daughters from me for two years!"

"I know, I was wrong," Emma said in an ashamed voice. "I was going to call you when they were born, but I just got so scared again. When Chrissy was three, she asked me why she didn't have a daddy. I couldn't explain to her. I called you, actually, I did, but I guess you never got the message."

"Wait," Jay interrupted her, "so you were whom Alex was talking about? One day she just came to me, going ballistic. 'What's up with you having old girlfriends calling you? Are you not getting enough action?' She'd deleted the number by then, and she never did tell me who called."

"Oh," Emma said softly. "My mom came down for Christmas when they were four, she told me you were dating Paige. A year later I called her and she said you were engaged to Paige. I never thought it would last. When Spike told me you were married, I was just so, I was just, just."

"Just so what?" Jay asked. He wanted Emma to say she loved him, but why? He had Paige. He loved Paige. He was sure of it.

"It's nothing," Emma said, "nevermind."

"Emma, you can tell," Jay said. "I won't laugh you know."

Emma looked up into Jay's eyes they were full sincerity. Her eyes suddenly filled with hurt. "You used to," she said, "you would laugh at me all the time."

"Emma that was years ago!" he exclaimed, slightly angry. "What can I do to convince you I've changed?"

"I was heartbroken, okay?" she said, her eyes shining with tears. Jay saw this and felt all his anger melt away. He just wanted to hold her. "I knew you didn't love me," she went on, "but now there was proof!"

Emma sobbed silently into her hands. Jay touched her arm, and she shivered slightly. "Are you cold?" he asked.

Emma picked her head up, wiped away her tears, and shook her head no. Then there was a moment. They were so close, they could each feel the other's breath. They looked into each other's eyes, both thinking the same things. They couldn't, they shouldn't. He was married! It was so wrong, and yet it felt so right. They were slowly moving close to each other, as if they couldn't stop it. After what seemed like an eternity, their quivering lips met.

The kiss was short and light, but sweet. They both felt a spark of electricity run through their body. When they pulled away they were smiling. At least, they were smiling until they saw Paige glaring at them, giving a look that could kill, and radiating more anger than anyone would think possible.

A/N Sorry! I know I said this chapter would be good, but I couldn't really think of any other way of them kissing. I know it's short, but I wanted to leave it here. I've had this in mind for a while, ever since I wrote that he was married. I didn't want Jay to become an adulterer, but it was just one kiss! I'm not saying that Paige won't become an adulterer, though. In fact, she'll meet up with a new friend in an upcoming chapter. Whoops! I'm giving away too much. Note to self: must stop giving things away. You will find out eventually, after some reviews so hit that little button, and I may be hitting some little letters on my keyboard!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Right where we left off…

They pulled away each other to see Paige glaring at them.

If looks could kill, they'd be six feet under. Jay was nervous and jumpy, and his face had drained of all color. Emma just sat with her head down. She couldn't bear to meet Paige's eyes.

Jay quickly jumped away from Emma. "H-hunny, i-it's not what it l-looks l-like!"

"Get out of my house now," said Paige in a shaky would-be calm voice. Emma raised her head and winced slightly as she met Paige's eyes. She looked ready to kill.

"Anna, Chrissy," Emma called, "c'mon we're leaving."

Anna and Chrissy came down the hall with Lauren clinging onto Chrissy for dear life. "I don't want them to go!" Lauren screamed.

"Oh yes you do," Paige said, never taking her eyes, full of hatred, off of Emma, "because when they leave, you'll get an extra big sundae." Lauren immediately let go of Chrissy.

Paige turned her head toward the twins. "Anna, Chrissy, thank you so much for coming over," she said in a false sugar-sweet voice. She smiled the sweetest smile she could muster, but her eyes still shown with anger.

Anna, Chrissy, and Emma scrambled out the door, leaving the family alone.

"Lauren, please go to your room," Paige said.

"But what about my ice cream!" the three year old demanded.

"I will make it later," said Paige through gritted teeth, temper rising. "Now go to your own room!"

The little girl walked down the hall, pouting all the way. When Paige heard the door close, she advanced on an apprehensive Jay. Squeezing a stress ball in one hand, and grasping her pocket knife in the other, Paige drew a deep breath and spoke, "Jay, get out of the house, before I do something irrational."

"Pai--," Jay began.

"LEAVE!" she bellowed.

Jay got out of the room as quickly as possible. As soon as she heard the door close, Paige collapsed on the couch, sobs racking her body.

After a good ten minutes, Paige grabbed the phone and dialed the number of her best friend. "Hazel?" Paige asked as soon as someone answered. Knowing it was Hazel, she went on without a reply, "Could you please come pick up Lauren and Mikey for a while?"

"Sure Paige, what's up?" Hazel asked.

"Please just pick them up," Paige replied, "I'll tell you later."

"I'll be over in ten," Hazel said.

"Thanks," Paige replied and hung up.

Ten minutes later, Hazel came over and picked Lauren and Michael up for the night.

"Paige will you tell me what's wrong?" Hazel asked.

"Later," said Paige, nodding her head towards Lauren. Hazel just nodded and left.

Paige went into the kitchen and took out her pocketknife. She raised the blade to her skin.

_It's not worth it, _said a little voice in the back of her head. _You shouldn't cut yourself over this. It was just one kiss, it's not worth it._

Paige leaned over the sink and pressed the knife lightly against her skin.

Remember Ellie? Remember when you saw her cut? You don't want to be like her do you?

Paige dropped her knife in the sink. It would be stupid for her to cut. She walked out of the kitchen, and into her and Jay's room. She laid in her comfortable bed and cried herself to sleep.

Jay was driving in his civic, not knowing where he was going, and not really caring either. After a while he found himself in front of a familiar "lunchbox". Jay grinned, if anyone could help him out, Sean could.

Jay walked up to the trailer and knocked on the door. Tracker answered it. "Is Sean here?" Jay asked.

"Jay?" said Tracker. Jay nodded. "No man, he moved out years ago. Lives in Ontario now, he's a psychologist."

"Can I have his address?" Jay asked. Tracker gave him the address, and Jay got back into his civic and drove. About 8 hours later, Jay pulled up to a pretty nice house. He was kind of hesitant to call on his old friend at such a late hour, but figured he'd take his chances.

He walked up and knocked. An unfamiliar woman answered the door. She was holding a baby boy that looked a lot like Sean. "Hello?" she asked suspiciously.

"Is Sean here?" Jay asked.

"Sean," she called, not turning her back to Jay.

Sean came up behind the woman with the baby. "Yeah babe—Jay!"

"Hey slim shady," Jay said.

The woman frowned, "You know him?"

"Yeah, he's an old friend," Sean replied. "Marie, go put Logan down."

Marie left, still eyeing Jay suspiciously, and Sean invited Jay in. His house was pretty nice, Sean looked like he was doing pretty well.

"So what brings you here, man?" asked Sean, sitting in a chair, while Jay sat on the couch.

"I'm having… problems," said Jay.

"What kind of problems?" asked Sean.

Jay proceeded to tell Sean the whole story. When he finished Sean was looking at him knowingly.

"It sounds like you still love Emma, but you feel guilty because of Paige," explained. "You're also worried what a divorce would do to your kids, I see cases like this all the time."

"Wait are you shrinking me?" asked Jay.

"Yep, and this will cost you about 80 bucks," Sean laughed. Jay gaped at him. "Dude I was kidding," Sean explained. He and Jay laughed like old friends (which they were).

"Thanks for the help," Jay said.

"It's late, do you want to stay here tonight?" Sean offered.

"I guess," Jay replied. "Thanks."

"No problem," said Sean.

Emma drove home, tears slightly blurring her vision.

"Mom what's wrong?" Chrissy asked, worried.

"Nothing," replied Emma.

"It's not nothing mom," said Anna, "something happened."

"Nothing happened," Emma said firmly.

"Why won't you tell us?" Chrissy asked.

"Please girls, you wouldn't understand," Emma replied.

"What makes you so sure?" Anna asked.

"I brought you here to show you how having sex can make such a mess of your lives," Emma explained. "Now don't get me wrong, I wouldn't trade you two for anything else in the world, but I just wanted to help. I ended up just making a bigger mess of my life though." Tears were now streaming freely down her cheeks, and she almost couldn't see.

"Mom, look out!" Anna and Chrissy screamed together, both pointing at the bus they were about to hit.

Paige awoke from her restless slumber an hour later. Her head was pounding from all the crying she'd done. She got up and walked into her bathroom. She opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Ibuprofen. Popping of the top, she dry swallowed two pills.

Paige walked through the house, looking for something to occupy her, so she wouldn't have to think about Jay. The image just kept on replaying in her mind.

Paige wandered around her house, until she found a basket of laundry that had not yet been put away. She grabbed the basket, and headed off to her room once more. She hung all the clothes that needed to be hung, folded a few shirts, and put them away, too. She grabbed two socks, folded them into and ball, and opened Jay's sock drawer to put them away.

She stood and walked over to the open drawer. As she was placing the socks in the drawer, something made her slip. In mid-fall she grabbed onto the drawer, yanking it out of the dresser. She fell, of course, and made everything fall out of the drawer.

"Great," she mumbled to herself, sarcastically. She turned the drawer over and began putting the things back in. She froze when her hands reached something. It wasn't a sock like it was supposed to be, it was a picture. A picture of _Emma_. _Why did he have a picture of Emma?_

Paige felt a tear trickle down her cheek, and she hastily wiped it away. _No_, she told herself, _you will _not_ cry over him anymore._ She blinked her eyes a few more times to get rid of other tears threatening to come, and she began to put the things away again.

She froze once more, though, as her hands passed over…

A/N Haha! Two cliffies! I hope you like this chapter it felt like it took forever to write. I tried to put in a lot of drama. I wrote part of it in school and let my friend read it (she doesn't watch Degrassi though), and she wanted me to have Superman come in and grant Paige a wish to kill Jay. I told her that was not happening lol. I am so sorry it took so long to put this up. With school starting, and de-fleaing my house (my cat had fleas), I haven't had much time. This was my favorite part to write, and I hope it will be your favorite part to read.

Thank you very much to all who reviewed! I love you (but not in that way, lol). If I could give you something I would, but I don't know any of you, so all I can give is my gratitude and invisible sweets. Oh, and to answer your question, and adulterer/adulteress is someone who cheats on his/her wife/husband. Once again thanks, and keep reviewing!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Do not own it 

Right where we left off…

"Mom, look out!" Anna and Chrissy screamed, both pointing at the bus they were about to hit.

Emma's eyes widened, and she stopped crying immediately. Her entire life flashed before her eyes, as she stepped on the gas peddle as hard as she could. She closed her eyes, and held her breath, awaiting the fatal crash. When it didn't come, she wondered if she was dead. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around.

She was in the same car, with her daughters. Chrissy was slumped over next to her, apparently passed out, and Anna was in the back seat, white with fear, and panting heavily, as if she had just run a 10 mile race. Emma's heart beat hard against her chest, as she took out her cell to call an ambulance for her passed out daughter; Emma didn't exactly feel like driving right now.

The ambulance arrived, and brought Chrissy into the car. Emma decided to ride in the ambulance with her daughter, while Anna rode with the tow truck Emma had called earlier.

Emma was in the hospital looking at the form of her unconscious daughter, slightly worried. She breathed a sigh of relief, as Chrissy opened her eyes.

Chrissy glanced around and noticed she was in a hospital. She noticed her mom's concerned face, and was instantly worried. "Mom, did we crash? Are you okay? Am I okay? How's Anna? Oh no! She didn't die did she?"

"Everyone's fine sweetie," said Emma in a soothing voice. We didn't crash, I'm fine, Anna's fine, and you just passed out. The doctors were worried you may have gone into shock, or had a heart attack, so they brought you here."

"Chrissy instantly calmed down as a doctor came in, and told her she could leave, if she wanted to.

Talking to Sean made Jay feel somewhat better, but he was still confused. He lie in the guest bed at Sean's house, staring up at the ceiling. Wondering if Paige was still mad at him, Jay took out his cell, and dialed his home phone number.

He frowned when no one answered. She always answered the phone, even if she was sleeping. Jay hung up the phone and dialed Emma's number. He didn't really know why, but he just felt as if he needed to talk to her.

"Hello," answered Emma's sleepy voice.

"Hi," replied Jay.

"Jay, I'm not in the mood," Emma said, "I almost got into a car crash because of you today, then Chrissy passed out."

Jay opened his mouth to speak, but the line went dead. He put his phone back down, and returned to staring at the ceiling. He had to apologize to Paige, and forget about Emma. Well, he couldn't forget about her, because she was the mother of two of his daughters, but he could ignore his feelings.

Jay drifted off to sleep a few hours later. He was awoken by sunlight streaming in through the windows. He panicked slightly, when he didn't recognize the room he was in. This had happened quite a few times, but never after he married Paige.

Jay relaxed when he remembered everything that had happened the night before. He remembered his decision, and decided it was for the best.

Jay said goodbye and thanks to Sean (in a note because it was way too early to wake anyone), then set out for the four hour drive home. When he parked his car in the garage he noticed that her car wasn't there. So she had spent the night out last night.

He opened his door, and flopped on the couch. He turned on the TV, and waited for Paige to arrive.

Paige froze as she came across something else. It was a small piece of paper with a phone number on it. It wasn't just anyone's phone number though, it was Spinner's phone number.

Before Paige knew it, she was reaching for the phone and punching in the 7 digits on the small piece of paper.

"Hello?" answered a familiar voice.

"Spinner?" asked Paige.

"Paige?" asked Spinner, recognizing the voice.

"Yeah," said Paige, "how are you?"

"Fine," he replied. "You?"

"I'm not doing so well," Paige said sadly. Then an idea came into her head, it was a bad idea, she knew it, but she didn't ignore it like she should have. "Listen, can I come over and talk about it?"

"I guess," said Spinner. "My address is (insert address here)."

"I'll be right over," she said, with an evil smile. She would get back at Jay.

Paige got into her mustang and drove to the address Spinner had given her. She stepped out of the car and knocked at the door.

"Hey," said Spinner.

Paige immediately worked up tears. "Jayhastwodaughtersanddidn'ttellmeaboutitandthenkissedEmma!" she sobbed hysterically, onto Spinner's shoulder.

Spinner was pretty confused, but he comforted Paige. "It's okay," he said in his best soothing voice.

"How can you say that?" she asked. She wasn't really this upset, but she needed Spinner to kiss her, and kiss her with more passion than Jay had kissed Emma. If there was going to be a battle she was going to win!

Spinner said nothing, he just looked into her eyes, and she looked into his, then it happened, he kissed her. Paige was elated, she had won! There was something strange about this kiss though. It was better than any kiss Jay had ever given her.

That one kiss led onto another kiss, then another, and so forth and so on.

The next morning, Paige was not awoken by her usual, "Mommy, mommy! Wake up, wake up!" Paige thought it was rather nice actually. She looked around at the unfamiliar room, then at the sleeping figure beside her. She suddenly felt very guilty. She had betrayed her husband. She was an _adulterer_.

Wasn't that a commandment? Yes, it was the sixth one, right? _Thou shall not adulterer_. She had sinned one of the worst sins.

"I guess I won," she muttered to herself bitterly. Paige glanced at the clock, it was 10:30 A.M. She got out of the covers, dressed, then left a note.

_Dear Spinner,_

_Last night was a mistake, a bad one. We should never have done that. It was wrong of me to come over here in the first place. I just came to get back at Jay for kissing Emma. This went way too far. Please don't tell anyone about it. _

_Paige_

She drove to Hazel's house. Paige rang the doorbell, and Hazel answered it, holding Mikey.

"My gosh, Paige," Hazel said, "you look like you barely got any sleep last night, are you okay? Do you want to talk about it now?"

Paige just shook her head. "Can I have my kids please?" she asked.

Hazel handed her Mikey, and the bags, with a worried look on her face.

"Mommy!" Lauren said, running up and hugging her mother. "Aunt Hazel didn't get me any ice cream!"

"We'll go through the Dairy Queen on our way home," Paige said. Satisfied, Lauren climbed in the car. The whole way home, Paige was praying that Jay hadn't gotten home yet.

"Damn," she muttered, as she saw his car in the garage.

Paige came through the door and set Mikey in his walker. She saw Jay on the couch, watching TV. "Lauren , will you please go to your room?" Paige said, more as a command, than a question.

"But what about my ice--," Lauren began.

"Later!" Paige hissed, giving her a look.

Lauren drudged down the hall, pouting about how she was never going to get her ice cream.

"Hey honey," Jay said, getting up off the couch. Paige felt guilty as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "Look, I'm sorry for yesterday. Forgive me?"

"All right," said Paige right away.

Jay smiled, "Where were you last night?"

"Hazel's," she quickly lied. If she played her cards right, Jay would never know about her night with Spinner.

A/N Okay, it took me an hour to write this chapter, and it's almost 4 in the morning. If you don't like this chapter, blame it on tiredness.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Emma awoke the next day and turned over. She was in her old room, at her old house, in the familiar bed, with the familiar covers. She sighed and smiled. She glanced at the clock, 8 in the morning; no one would be up.

She got out of the warm covers and dressed. She looked around at the room, everything was in the same place, but it wasn't her home anymore. She thought about everything that had happened the day before, about how her whole mistake had started 15 years ago.

It wasn't exactly a relationship. Jay never loved here. Why did she even come back here anyway? She told Anna and Chris it was for them, but she really just wanted to see Jay, and she had finally gotten an excuse. She had wanted to see him every day for the past 15 years, but she couldn't. Now she had seen him, but it wasn't like she wanted it.

She wanted to come back, and for him to confess his undying love for her. She knew it wouldn't happen though. Their relationship had been a mistake, coming back here had been a mistake, and the kiss had been a mistake. Emma quickly wiped away a tear and grabbed the phone to change the date on her airline tickets, she was going to go home today.

Paige felt so guilty in his embrace. She had just cheated on her husband, and lied about it. Worse of all, she was afraid she didn't love Jay anymore. All these thoughts made Paige want to scream.

For a second, Paige considered running away, but that would be a mistake. A big mistake. Not as big as the one she had made last night, but it would be a mistake nonetheless.

"What's wrong?" Jay asked, noticing her face. He leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled away. She felt too guilty to kiss him.

Emma awoke her daughters. It was no easy task. Well, it was fairly easy to wake Chrissy; she wasn't a very heavy sleeper, like Emma. Anna, on the other hand, was quite a heavy sleeper. Emma actually had to drown her in ice water a few times.

"Chrissy get up," Emma said, shaking her daughter gently. Chrissy opened her eyes and stretched. Emma knew that trying that on Anna would just be a waste of time, so she bent down next to her ear and screamed, "ANNA MARIE NELSON, GET YOUR BUTT UP THIS MINUTE!" Anna didn't move. Emma poked her, prodded her, and gave her a wet willy, but all she did was turn over, whimpering.

"Stop it!" Anna whined as Chrissy pounced on her. This was pretty much a morning routine. Eventually, Anna got up, and Emma spoke to her daughters.

"Pack your bags back up, we're leaving," Emma said sternly.

"But I thought we were staying a week!" Anna whined, she didn't want to go back to school.

"Well, I changed my mind," explained Emma, "now do as you're told." The two girls reluctantly packed their bags. Emma left a note and helped the two girls out the window.

Emma hailed a taxi to take them to the airport. The whole ride there, the girls wanted to question their mother on why they were leaving, but didn't really want to do it in front of the taxi driver.

They waited for the announcer to call the flight in silence. Finally they heard a voice over the intercom saying, "Flight 224 to New York boarding."

Emma, Anna, and Chrissy grabbed their carry-ons, and got on the plane. When they were settled in their seats, Anna and Chrissy looked at each other and nodded, they knew it would be the best time to question their mom.

"Why did we leave mom?" asked Chrissy, she was better at handling these sorts of things.

"I just felt you two had learned enough," Emma lied.

"Mom," Anna began, "I may skip a lot, but I'm not stupid, and you see the grades Chrissy gets."

"I know you're not stupid," Emma replied, "but you're just too young to understand."

"Is it because of Jay, mom?" asked Chrissy.

Emma bit her lip. Should she tell the truth? No, she couldn't, but she had to. Her daughters could always tell when she was lying. She didn't know how, she it was like a gift. She couldn't even always tell when one of them was lying. Emma nodded.

The girls nodded back, not quite understanding, more like in condolence.

Jay ran his hand through his hair. He was so confused; Paige had forgiven him, but she had refused to kiss him. He would ask her about it later, right now she was in the shower.

Jay got his keys and decided to drive to Emma's, he needed to talk with her. Jay drove down the road, planning out the conversation in his head. He stopped at the florist and got her a white carnation (they symbolize friendship).

He pulled up to the all too familiar house and rang the doorbell. Spike answered the door, it was clear that she had been crying. "Hello, Ms. Nelson, may I please speak with Emma?"

"She left," she answered quietly. Jay had a feeling of déjà vu; this had happened a little over 15 years ago, when he came to talk to Emma.

"Oh," said Jay disappointed. She had run away again. He wondered if it was his fault. Without another word, Jay got into his car and went back home. It was probably best that she had left; now he could go home to his wife and kids, and forget about her. That is if he could manage to ever forget about her.

**NOT** the end!

A/N There is another chapter that may be the last one; I may change my mind though. This was kind of a filler chapter, but I hope you liked it anyway.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Me no own Degrassi.

2 Months Later 

Paige cried as she stared at the positive pregnancy test. She didn't cry because she was sad she was going to have a baby, she was upset that the baby didn't belong to her husband. She didn't need a DNA test, she knew it was Spinner's. She hadn't slept with Jay since Michael had been born.

Paige just sat there in the dry bathtub, knees drawn up to her chest, crying. This was the only place she could get some privacy. If she stayed in her bedroom Jay could come in, and she did not want to be questioned by Jay.

The doorbell rang. Paige sighed and slowly got out of the bathtub. She rested her hands on the sink and looked into the mirror. Her hair was in knots, her eyes were puffy and red, and her cheeks were tear stained. She couldn't answer the door like this, she'd just let Jay do it.

Jay. Her husband, and a good one at that. He was terrific with the kids and good to her. He was the family's provider. All in all, he was one of the best husbands around, and she had cheated on him. Why? All because he had kissed some girl. Not just any girl, mind you. He had kissed Emma, his ex-girlfriend, mother of his twin daughters. Paige had always secretly been jealous of Emma. She was nice, smart, pretty, and cared about things other than herself. Everyone liked Emma.

Paige heard Jay answer the door. She could tell by his voice he was surprised and excited to see whoever it was at the door, but she couldn't hear the name he'd said. Then, she heard the voice of a woman. Not just any woman though, the voice belonged to _her_.

Ding-dong, the sound of the doorbell rang throughout the house. Jay was watching a rerun of Sesame Street before work with his daughter, Lauren. He was surprised when he didn't see Paige rushing past him, eager to see who was at the door.

Ding-dong, the doorbell sounded again. Jay removed Lauren from his lap, and went to get the door. He looked through the peephole, and jumped back and rubbed his eyes, thinking they must be deceiving him.

Jay undid the latch, and opened the door. "Emma!" Jay exclaimed. Emma nodded and stepped through the door, Anna and Chrissy at her heels.

"Hi Jay," said Emma. There was a loud bang, sounding like someone falling. Jay went to the source of the commotion, and knocked on the door.

"You okay?" he asked. Normally, he would have tacked on a "honey" but for the past couple of months they'd stopped calling each other by pet names. They'd really grown apart, not even kissing each other much anymore.

"I'm fine," Paige answered in a strained voice.

Jay walked into the living room and sat on the couch, motioning for Emma to do the same. Emma sat on the opposite side of the couch, remembering the last time they were so close together.

"So?" Jay asked.

"So," Emma reiterated.

There were about five minutes of awkward silence. Emma pretended she was very interested in a painting above the television, but Jay never took his eyes off of her. The girls had gone off to play with Lauren.

"Why'd you run away?" Jay asked, breaking the silence.

"Because I was pregnant and upset and I knew my parents and friends would be disappointed in me," Emma said, "even more so than when I got gonorrhea. Plus, I knew you didn't love me and would have wanted nothing to do with the baby."

"How were you so sure?" asked Jay.

"Jay do you even remember yourself in high school?" Emma asked, almost laughing. "You weren't fit to raise a child. And you didn't even love me!"

"So you hid the existence of my children from me for fifteen friggin years?" Jay asked, temper rising.

"Jay I was scared!" Emma said. "You have no idea what it's like to be pregnant with the child of a guy who didn't even love you!" They were both standing up by now, yelling at each other. Paige was watching, hidden in the shadows where they couldn't see her.

"Like you loved me!" Jay yelled.

"How would you know who I love?" Emma asked, holding back tears.

"The same way you knew," Jay replied his voice calmer.

Emma fell back onto the couch, crying. Jay went over to her, and that's when Paige emerged from the shadows.

"Kiss her again, why don't you?" Paige screeched. She actually did want him to kiss her, that would be a good reason for them to get divorced, and she'd never have to admit to Jay that she cheated on him.

"I wasn't gonna kiss her," Jay yelled, sick of her over reacting, "I know you're upset, but you're over reacting!"

Emma lifted her head from her hands, watching the fight that she had caused. She would never be able to live with herself if she broke up their marriage.

Emma walked through a spew of yelling and cuss words, to collect her daughters. "Come on girls, time to go."

"I don't want them to go," whined Lauren.

"Your mommy will make you an ice cream sundae when we leave," tempted Emma.

"No she won't," said Lauren, "she never made me one last time!"

"If you let us go now, we will get you and ice cream sundae next time we visit," promised Anna.

Lauren pondered this thought for a moment, then finally said, "Aright."

Emma, Anna, and Chrissy, slipped out the door unnoticed (Jay and Paige were still fighting) and made their way to the airport for the fourth time in two months. Their plane wouldn't be leaving for two hours though.

Paige suddenly heard the door close. "What was that?" she asked.

Jay looked around, "You made them leave," he snapped.

"So sorry I made your love leave," Paige said sarcastically.

Jay sighed and stalked off to the bathroom. Paige's attitude suddenly changed from angry to scared. "What're you doing?" she asked nervously.

"Is it a crime to go to the bathroom?" he asked.

"Yes, I don't want you to go to the bathroom, I want you to leave!" she snapped.

Jay just shook his head and closed the bathroom door. He walked to the toilet, but froze when he saw something out of the corner of his eye, a pregnancy test.

A/N Okay, I was going to make this the last chapter, but I wanted to leave it here. I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be the last though.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I never have and unfortunately never will own Degrassi.

Right were we left off:

Jay just shook his head and closed the bathroom door. He walked to the toilet, but froze when he saw something out of the corner of his eye, a pregnancy test.

Jay went over and looked, it was positive, but he and Paige hadn't had sex in about a year. He didn't want to believe it, but it was true. He closed his eyes, hoping the test would go away, but it didn't.

Jay opened the door, with the pregnancy test in his hand, to find Paige biting her nails nervously. "Hello hypocrite," he said.

"H-hi," she replied, not daring to look into his eyes, knowing they'd be full of fury.

"What's this!" he asked, pushing the positive test into her face.

"It's uh, um, well, uh," Paige stuttered.

"It's uh, um, well, proof that you cheated on me!" Jay yelled.

"Look, Jay, I can explain," started Paige.

"Who's the father?" he asked.

"Spinner," she said quietly.

"What a great friend!" he screamed sarcastically.

"Jay," she started.

"Save it," Jay said, "I'm leaving."

"If you leave take the kids," Paige snapped.

"Fine," Jay said. "Lauren, pack your stuff and Michael's stuff, I'm going to the airport, I'll be right back."

Jay got into his car and drove the long way to the Toronto airport. He parked his car and went inside, he was looking all around and then he say what he was looking for, three tall, slim women, one with blonde hair, two with light brown.

"Emma!" he yelled over the crowd, "Emma!"

Emma turned around, saw Jay, and kept walking. She was walking to the ticket person, he had to stop her. "Emma!" he called again.

She made no inclination that she'd heard Jay, but Jay wasn't going to stop. He ran, knocking some people over, jumping over suitcases, and getting the finger from many people, then he finally reached her.

"Emma," he said, she ignored him. "I split with Paige." She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around with tears in her eyes.

"And you came here to tell me that it was all my fault?" she asked.

"No, I came here to tell you that I love you," he answered, "and it's not your fault, Paige cheated on me."

Emma flung herself into Jay's arms, and they kissed a long, passionate kiss that you only see in movies. When they pulled away, Jay was even more breathless than before.

"I'm sorry about everything I've done in the past, but I couldn't lose you again," Jay said. Emma just nodded, so Jay continued. "I told Lauren and Michael to pack, we're moving to New York with you."

Emma smiled and she, Jay, and their daughters drove back to his house. There they helped Lauren pack, and Paige stayed in the bedroom.

"I'll send you the divorce papers," Jay said as they walked out their door, and drove to the airport to begin a new life in New York City.

The End 

A/N That's it folks. I hoped you liked it! This was my favorite fanfiction to write so far, and I hopefully haven't disappointed you. I'm writing a prequel, so be on the lookout. Even though it's over, I still want a review, so go ahead and tell me what you thought. Also, should I write a sequel (after the prequel of course)? If I do write a sequel, do you want it to be about Paige, Jay and Emma in New York, or years later when Jay, Emma, and Paige meet up again? Also, if you don't want a prequel, or want the sequel before the prequel, please tell me so.


End file.
